


Morning Lullabies

by 222Ravens



Series: Batcave Fragments [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fallen Castiel, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and cuddles, M/M, Morning After, Post Season 8, fallen!cas, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-02
Updated: 2013-03-02
Packaged: 2017-12-04 01:26:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/704902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/222Ravens/pseuds/222Ravens
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This moment, right here, right now?</p><p>It was worth a thousand apocalypses.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morning Lullabies

**Author's Note:**

> Essentially assumes that Cas Fell deliberately at the end of Season 8, that the gates of Heaven and Hell were safely closed off, nobody important died, Cas got a soul, and, well... Other stuff happened too.
> 
> Comments and critiques, as always, will receive free hugs and rock salt.

He isn’t sure what wakes him up.

 

It isn’t the light. Down here in the Batcave, it wasn’t like he was going to be awakened by the rosy fingers of dawn creeping in any window. And where the hell did that metaphor come from? Damn, he was going soft.

 

There was just a small light coming from the bedside lamp, but he always slept with that on. In case he got woken up in the middle of the night by something. Not because he was afraid of the dark. It just felt… safer.

 

He hadn’t jerked awake from another nightmare, to stare at the ceiling and breathe shallow, panicked breaths, trying to control the breathing so that no one (Sammy) will notice. He hadn’t woken up in the middle of the night after another reminder of one of the many times he fucked up and someone else paid the price. 

 

Hadn’t woken up and stayed awake, debated whether or not to get up, decided not to. Hadn’t had to just lay there until morning came and there wasn’t a choice anymore to sleep.

 

No alarm had gone off, either, and it hadn’t been any other noise, shouting or screaming or Sam telling him to get up, there was a job, something happened, he found something.

 

Instead, he’s pretty sure, it’s something a whole lot greater that pulls him into consciousness. 

 

Just the slow subtle warmth of one side of the bed, a dip in the mattress where another body is lying, pressure on his right arm where someone else was lying on top of it.

 

That in itself isn’t exactly unusual, though it has been lately. 

 

When he was young, very young, he used to share a bed with Sammy, sometimes, when the motel only had two beds and their Dad was occupying the other one, that kind of thing. It hadn’t happened since he was about ten, though.

 

There’s been plenty of women who he’s woken up with, too, in a different context. A lot of one night stands, mostly. But others, too, Cassie and Lisa, the ones he tried to love but never quite managed it properly, but definitely care about, anyway. 

 

This, though?

 

This is something else than even that.

 

As he starts to wake up more, he's conscious of a slight movement of air directly in front of his face. It’s the tickle of someone's breath on his nose, he’s pretty sure..

 

He's slept mostly naked, which he hasn't done in a while either. He's a little sweaty, a bit sticky in places, but he doesn't really mind. An arm is curled around his body, he realizes. It’s bare, too, smooth skin against skin.

 

Opens his eyes, slowly, lazily, as if he has all the time in the world. Cas' face is scarcely a few inches away from his. That ought to be weird, or creepy Something that would make him want to pull away, but... It isn't, not at all.

 

Dean's eyes meet his fallen angel's (his, Cas is _his_ , and how awesome was that, anyway?) gorgeously blue ones. Dean watches as the eyes crinkle, and knows that Cas is smiling without even looking at the mouth.

 

The expression in those eyes, though, is what makes his breath catch in his throat. It’s what warms him better than the blankets and the body curled next to him and the Batcave’s heating system putting.

 

Because he's slept with more people than he can probably count, and he's lived for 74 years if you count the ones he spent in Hell. 

 

But not ever, not once, has he ever had anyone look at him like that, not _really_.

 

It's the kind of expression that's hard to put into words, really.

 

But it's an expression he's seen before, rarely, in other people. The way he dimly remembers his mom looking at his dad, the expression in the eyes of some couples were in their eighties, the type that had been together since they were high school sweethearts, that kind of thing. 

 

It's the kind of expression that he's thought he's seen, even maybe thought he'd given, but never quite did.  It's more open, more honest than he ever managed.

 

It's the kind of expression that says the person they’re looking at is the centre of their entire world, someone they'd give anything for. 

 

Someone that they want to wake up to for every day for the rest of their life, no matter what happens. Someone they'd be alright sharing their Heaven with, (because Cas is human now, with a soul, and that means…) someone they’d die for, and feel like dying without.

 

Someone they were so carefully and inextricably linked with that just the sight of them is enough to bring a smile to someone's face.

 

Someone… (And his thoughts try to skitter away from this bit, but he doesn’t let them, not this time…)

 

Someone they _love_.

 

 

And as the expression in Cas' eyes shifts slightly, the eyes widening in a delighted kind of surprise?

 

 

Dean realizes that he's looking at Cas pretty much the exact same way.

 

 

And he's definitely okay with that.

 

 

So he smiles back, snuggles closer, and brushes his lips to the chapped ones in front of him, and pulls away to just say, “Hey,” before he kisses Cas again, a little deeper.

 

 

Because they’ve saved the world, again, and that’s great.

 

 

But it doesn’t compare in the slightest to _this_ moment, right here and now.

 


End file.
